battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuni Rockets
The Zuni '''is an unguided folding-fin aerial rocket deployed by the United States Armed Forces. The rocket was developed for both air-to-air and air-to-ground operations. It is usually fired from the LAU-10 rocket pod holding four rockets. Battlefield 4 '''Zuni Rocket Pods are a vehicle specialization introduced in Battlefield 4. The 124mm rockets move slower than 70mm Hydra Rockets but inflict more damage to infantry, vehicles, and structures. Zuni Rockets are available for attack helicopters, mobile anti-air vehicles, Attack Boats, and Infantry Fighting Vehicles. Eight rockets can be fired before reloading. For Attack Helicopters, the Zuni Rockets provide a slower and larger caliber rocket than its lighter cousins but their size means for a smaller volley. It is both highly accurate at close to medium range, with an effective splash-effect damage, slower travel velocity and a slower fire-rate than the Hydra Rockets. These Zuni Rockets become particularly devastating when they are aimed well, especially towards the vulnerable sides of an enemy vehicle. Unlike Rocket Pods, these rockets are far more lethal when employed at close range against enemy helicopters, especially when the pilot accounts for movement, as 4-6 are sufficient to effectively destroy one. The "Belt Speed" vehicle specialization decreases the time between reloads of the Zuni Rockets on board Attack Helicopters, Attack Boats, Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery and Infantry Fighting Vehicles. Damage from Zuni Rockets can be completely negated by Active Protection Systems. For Attack Boats, they have a bigger clip size, compared to their Helicopter counterparts, but deal slightly less damage at best. What's more notable is that they're more susceptible to gravity so skilled drivers have to take that to account when engaging the enemy. Zuni Rockets are best employed against enemy armor and other Attack Boats; Using the cannon to open up the enemy's defenses before unleashing a barrage of rockets afterwards while aiming upwards to account for drop. For IFVs and Mobile AA, Zuni Rockets make for a great weapon for them to get an edge when against enemy armor. Like Attack Boats, these are also affected by gravity, which should be accounted for. When engaged by enemy MBTs, Zuni Rockets should be the second response when counterattacking; Opening the enemy's defense before launching your barrage. Damage Statistics & Effects Attack Helicopter The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the Zuni Rockets fired from Attack Helicopters, Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery and Infantry Fighting Vehicles. To maintain consistency, Damage results were gathered with all rockets striking the target with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Damage results are consistent at all angles of impact Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Rocket" ("D.P.R") and "Damage Per-Magazine" (D.P.M). Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. *''Note that the damage output when compared to Hydra Rockets may appear inconsistent due to a more limited ammunition capacity.'' Gallery BF4_Attack_Helo_Weapons.png|Zuni Rocket Pods as seen in the customization menu at E3 2013. BF4ChopperAttack1.png|Attack Helicopter firing Zuni Rockets at an armored target. ru:Ракеты Zuni Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4